


The Camera Eye: Heaven, Hell and Earth - Phase 4

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [40]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, Royz, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo-ka’s desire to help Byou get the starring vehicle he deserves leads him down a new career path - which he’s having difficulty with. He’s about to get a little help from his friends, though - in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Heaven, Hell and Earth - Phase 4

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-fourth in The Camera Eye, an ongoing porn industry AU series. Links to previous installments can be found here. DIAURA belongs to Ains, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, Royz belongs to BP Records, Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment, SCREW belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

Costar relationships were part and parcel of working in porn. Quite frankly, it was the only job where it was not only acceptable to sleep with a colleague, it was flat-out required. It was inevitable - especially given the climate of polyamory in the industry - that actors would develop feelings for the men they shared the screen with.

Yo-ka was most definitely no exception - although he usually didn’t fall at the drop of a hat like most guys. He had guys he preferred to work with, guys he REALLY liked working with . . .and Yuuki, who was in a class of his own.

Byou, though, wasn’t like any other guy Yo-ka had worked with before. There was just something about him - something he could never put his finger on.

Was it his brash confidence? Well, three-quarters of the guys in the industry had that. No, it was the fact that the confidence was tempered with goofy charm. He could give a blow job that could make you feel like you’d been turned inside out - and then snuggle with you under a blanket, watching goofy old TV shows, or blow a straw wrapper at you in the middle of Starbucks.

Maybe it was that combination of silly kid and sensual adult that kept Yo-ka coming back to him, onscreen and off. Whenever Uruha would ask him if he had a preference for a co-star other than Yuuki, Byou was the first name on his lips.

It was a given that they’d be working together in Datenshi Blue 2, since Byou had played Yo-ka’s love interest in the first one - and it had been a substantial part. The love of Masahito, Byou’s character, was what helped Yoriel, Yo-ka’s fallen angel, to embrace his new life as a human.

When he first got the script for the sequel, though, Yo-ka had to admit he was a bit dismayed at how, well, insignificant Byou’s role had become, especially considering his part in the first one.

“Masahito is only at the beginning and the end,” he told Byou as the two sat together in Yo-ka’s favorite ramen shop. “Once Georgiel finds him and turns him back into an angel, Masahito disappears from the story.”

“I don’t disappear entirely,” Byou said. “I show up for a couple of scenes in the middle.”

“But that’s it,” Yo-ka said. “There’s none of, well, the romance there was the first time.”

“There doesn’t have to be,” said Byou. “They’re together. They have their happy ending. Once they have their happy ending, their story is over. Yoriel’s story is with Georgiel now.”

“Yes, but . . .” Yo-ka poked at his ramen. “I feel kind of bad about this.”

“Bad?” said Yo-ka. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re a star. A big one. And your role is so small.”

“I have two sex scenes with you. That’s not small.”

“Yes, but . . .” He sighed. He knew that the industry was cyclical, that stars went in and out of fashion - and right now, Suicide Boys like himself were what was “in.” Therefore, they’d get the biggest, juiciest parts in videos.

“But what?” said Byou. “Yo-ka, it doesn’t bother me that I don’t have a big part in this one. Really.”

Yo-ka looked up at him. “Are you sure?” he said.

Byou leaned over and took his hand. “Are you fucking kidding? I’d rather do two scenes with you than fifty scenes with other guys.”

Well, that made Yo-ka feel better. But still . . .

Byou was a star. He deserved a star vehicle. And Yo-ka wished he could be the one to give it to him.

* * *

Yo-ka sat at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him, tapping away idly on it, trying to let ideas flow.

He’d given thought to trying his hand at screenwriting before. He’d discussed it with Jin a couple of times. He just hadn’t, well, taken the plunge. He didn’t really have a reason to - Jin and Saga produced such excellent scripts that he just let them do their thing.

The thing with Byou, however . . .the desire to give him the starring vehicle he deserved . . .it was motivating him to take a shot at it.

Across the room, MiA, Subaru and Yuuki were sitting in kind of a circle on the floor. Both boys had come over to run lines with Yuuki, and they’d gone through a key scene in the film - when Moloch captured Nephthenes after finding out about him helping heaven and Georgiel snuck in, determined to rescue him - several times.

“We’re taking a break,” Yuuki told the others, and then crossed the room to Yo-ka, putting his hands on his shoulders, then leaning over to give him a kiss. “Hello,” he said.

“Hello yourself,” Yo-ka replied. “How are you guys making out?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Yuuki said. “You’ve been banging on that computer since we got here - and you’re obviously not on Twitter.”

“Good observation.”

“What is it you’re doing?” Yuuki peeked over his shoulder.

Yo-ka sighed. “I thought I’d try writing,” he said. “I’ve thought about it for a long time, and well . . . I want to take a shot at a screenplay for Byou. Except it’s not happening. I’m jotting down ideas, but they’re not going anywhere.”

“Maybe you’re just trying too hard.” Yuuki looked at what was on the screen - Yo-ka hadn’t done any actual scenes yet, but there were a couple of paragraphs there.

“Maybe.” Yo-ka stretched. “And maybe I should just talk to Jin about this.”

“It can’t hurt,” Yuuki said. “Look, baby - I know how it can be when it comes to a guy you really like. You want to do everything for him. Is that it?”

Yo-ka nodded. “That, and . . . I feel guilty.”

Yuuki looked confused. “Guilty?”

“That we’re hogging camera time from him. That he used to be the lead in the company’s biggest videos - and we’ve taken that honor now.”

Yuuki wrapped his arms around Yo-ka from behind. “He’s not exactly out on the street, you know. His videos still sell. He has a fanbase. You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I still want to do this,” Yo-ka said. “For him, and, well . . .”

“For yourself?”

“I want to have another skill,” Yo-ka reached up and put his hands on Yuuki’s arms. “Up until now, I haven’t - I’ve just been acting. And, yeah - my career’s been going pretty well. But I can’t help but think . . .what’s going to happen when I’m too old to have a career? I mean, MiA’s learning to be a director. Subaru has his video game designing thing. You’re getting better and better at being a stylist. I’m starting to feel like I should get ready for life after porn.”

“You’re too young to be feeling your age,” Yuuki said, resting his cheek on his lover’s head.

“Maybe,” he said. “But it’s better to think about these kind of things when you’re young, right? Before it’s too late?”

Yuuki was quiet for a moment - and then, an idea came to him. “What if you started small?” he said.

Yo-ka frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, instead of doing a full screenplay for Byou right away, why don’t you start small and work your way up? Like, try writing a scene for a vignette video” = meaning a video made up of short scenarios instead of one continuous story. “ And instead of writing it for Byou, write it for those two.” He gestured toward Subaru and MiA, who had their heads close together as they looked at MiA’s phone, laughing softly.

Yo-ka looked at the two. Oh, they were inspirational, all right. Beautiful together, and sexy, and sensual - they had true chemistry. He loved seeing them like this. He loved the idea of them in bed together more.

If it was possible to have a crush on a couple, he certainly had a crush on them.

“All right,” he said. “I could do that. I could definitely do that.”

“Just think of an idea,” he said. “An idea, or a fantasy - and run with it. In fact, we’ll ask their input.”

“I don’t know . . .”

“What could it hurt?” Yuuki walked across the room to the other boys. “Come over here,” he said. “Yo-ka needs your help with something.”

“Sure.” Subaru got to his feet. “What is he doing, anyway?”

“Teaching himself to be a screenwriter.”

The two exchanged looks. Well, that was sudden. “He’s what?” MiA said.

“He got it into his head that he wants to write scripts. So that’s what he’s doing.” Yuuki led them over to his lover.

“It’s just something I wanted to try,” said Yo-ka, his tone a bit apologetic.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Subaru said. “Jin was saying he and Saga have a heavy load.”

“I think it’s a great idea, too,” MiA said. “Plenty of actors have also been writers.”

“But there’s one problem,” Yo-ka said. “I don’t have ideas.”

“He’s trying to write a vignette,” Yuuki said. “You know, like the kind you had in MiA Amore. So . . .he wants to know if you can give him a starting point.”

The two boys looked at each other again. “You mean, like a scene we’d like to do?” Subaru said.

“Yes,” said Yo-ka.

Subaru thought a moment. “I’d like to do something where I get to wear a lot of different outfits before, you know . . .”

“You get naked,” said Yuuki.

“Like maybe I’m a model, and I’m trying on clothes from a designer’s new collection, and the designer is looking at me, and, well . . .”

“Maybe there’s two of us.” MiA put a hand on Subaru’s shoulder. “Maybe you and I are both models, and we’re both trying on clothes, and helping each other get into them . . .”

“It’s when the designer is out of the room,” Subaru said. “We just started trying on the stuff because we wanted to wear it. And then you put on something really sexy, like a little pair of shorts. You look really good in those.”

Yo-ka was quickly writing down what the boys said. “You do. You have great legs.”

“And I want to touch you, because you look so good,” Subaru continued. His face was looking a bit flushed - it was obvious he was getting into the fantasy. “And I reach out and put my hand on your thigh, and . . .”

“And I’d pull you in.” MiA wrapped his arms around Subaru’s waist and pulled him closer. “And I’d kiss you . . .” He leaned his head toward Subaru’s - and abruptly pulled back. “And maybe we should stop that.”

“Why?” said Yuuki. “It’s getting good.”

“Yuuki!” Subaru said, blushing. “We can’t do that in your living room!”

“You’re right,” Yuuki said. “We have a bedroom for that.”

“Ack!” You’d never knew what Subaru did for a living the way he blushed even redder.

“We’ll say those two get going,” Yo-ka said. “And then the designer comes in. And he watches them, and they’re so gorgeous, and so hot together . . .”

“Now it’s YOUR fantasy,” Yuuki said.

“And he walks up to them, and starts touching them both when they’re touching and kissing each other.” Yo-ka stood up from the table and walked over to Subaru and MiA. “And he can’t take his hands off them . . .”

Subaru and MiA looked at each other and smiled. “Do they pull him in?” Subaru said.

“Of course,” said MiA. He looked Yo-ka in the eye. “You are playing the designer, aren’t you?”

The air was heavy with a hot atmosphere. The three of them knew damn well that they had a threesome scene together to film in the next few days . . .and they hadn’t done anything to prepare for it yet . . .

“I am,” said Yo-ka. “I wouldn’t let it be anyone else.”

Yuuki suddenly jumped off the chair he was sitting on. “I’m going for cigarettes,” he said, caually. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Yuuki,” said Subaru. “You don’t have to . . .”

“You want to do something about this, right?” Yuuki said. “Besides . . . I get to have him all the time.” He winked over his shoulder and slipped out of the apartment.

The three were left alone. The moment had temporarily broken the spell, reminded them of reality . . .

And then, Yo-ka put an arm around each of the other two men. “Well, then? Do we want to pick up where we left off?” He gave Subaru an extra squeeze, as if to say it was okay, they were all friends . . .

Subaru took a deep breath. “Is there some kind of bed in the designer’s studio?”

“There is. He has one for when he’s there late nights.”

“Then let’s go there.”

The three of them walked into the master bedroom, to the edge of the extra-large bed whose size was chosen, in part, to accommodate extra playmates. Subaru looked a bit nervous - Yo-ka suddenly remembered it would be his first time with multiple partners. Then it really is good, he thought, that we’re doing this when we’re off-camera.

“Go in the bathroom and put on a yukata,” he told Subaru. “You might feel more comfortable that way.”

Subaru took off for the bathroom like a shot. MiA took the opportunity to start unfastening his clothes. “Got extras?” he said. “It’s probably only fair if we’re all the same way when he comes back.”

Yo-ka opened the closet and took out two more robes. “Here.” He tossed the garment to MiA.

“Think we should wait for Yuuki?” MiA said, catching it and resuming undressing.

“He did that on purpose,” Yo-ka said. “He didn’t want Subaru to be overwhelmed by too many guys at once. He’ll probably join in when he gets back, though.”

By the time Subaru walked back into the room, yukata tied around his naked form, the other two were sitting on either side of the bed, similarly dressed. He suddenly froze, the look on his face reflecting that he didn’t know what to do, who to go to.

The other two solved his dilemma. They both stood up, on either side of him - and both leaned over and started gently kissing his neck.

Subaru closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “Yes,” he murmured as MiA started to slowly lick up his throat and Yo-ka reached for the tie of his yukata. The garment was untied and slowly pushed to the right, then the left, baring enough skin for the two to touch.

The youngest boy turned his head toward Yo-ka, and their lips met in a fiery kiss as two very different hands began to slide over his torso, one moving upward, finding his nipple and starting to stroke it, the other slipping down, down, moving tantalizingly slowly toward his cock.

Yo-ka eased his lips away, and Subaru turned his head toward MiA, the two of them kissing hard, their tongues probing for each other just as fingers lightly brushed over Subaru’s cock, and the other hand that was pleasuring him gently pinched the little bud.

Subaru was trembling all over. Having one of these guys touch him was good enough. Having both of them do it? Unbelievable. Overwhelming. Hot as hell and sweet as sugar. He found himelf reaching for both of them, blindly, running his hands anywhere he could, trying to push his hands into both garments.

The two of them eased away from him - only to untie their yukatas and drop them on the floor. Subaru quickly tossed his own away as well.

Yo-ka slowly ran his eyes up and down MiA’s body. “I haven’t seen you naked before,” he said. “In person, I mean.”

MiA turned around, slowly, showing off every part of his body. “Do you like what you see?”

“Does this answer your question?” Yo-ka said, before leaning over and kissing MiA hard, running his hands along his back, down to his ass, which he squeezed hard - as Subaru moved behind Yo-ka, kissing his neck, pressing his cock between the cheeks of his bottom and moving his hips, thrusting against him.

The three men fell to the bed, hands starting to roam everywhere, kissing every bit of flesh they could reach. MiA licked and kissed Subaru’s nipple as he caressed Yo-ka’s ass, Subaru reached up and rubbed Yo-ka’s chest. They shifted, and then Yo-ka was on his back and both of the others were sucking his nipples, two hands sliding down his body toward his cock. Before they could reach it, Yo-ka rolled away and shifted position so he could run his tongue along MiA’s erection, reaching up to play with his navel ring, while Subaru bent over and kissed along the curve of Yo-ka’s ass.

Another shift, and MiA ended up on his back on the mattress, both of the other men kissing along his neck - and both hands reaching down for his thighs, stroking them, running up and down the sensitive flesh on the inside.

MiA raised his head. “You two really like my thighs,” he said.

Subaru looked at him, his face a bit blushy. “Is that okay? You have such nice legs.”

“Mmmm.” Yo-ka just nibbled at MiA’s collarbone, hand continuing to explore the nicely shaped limb.

MiA suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. “Do you want to fuck them?” he said.

Subaru looked baffled. “You . . .you can do that?”

Yo-ka raised his head, laughing, and leaned over to kiss Subaru. “Nobody would know you were a porn star sometimes,” he said. “You’re adorable.” He reached for the lube on the nightstand. “I’ll show you.”

MiA lay on his side, raising his leg, and Yo-ka poured lube generously along the blond’s inner thigh, slicking him well. He did the same to the other leg, then lubed himself as if for normal penetration - as Subaru watched, mesmerized. This was a kind of sex he hadn’t even heard of before - even in dirty talk in college dorms and locker rooms. (Well, some guys had expressed fantasies of rubbing their cocks between a well-endowed woman’ breasts.)

Yo-ka lay behind MiA, his erection between the thighs. MiA lowered his leg, trapping him inside in the nicest way.

And then Yo-ka started to move, thrusting his erection against that firm, nicely muscled flesh, feeling a heat that was totally different from being inside his ass, the thrill of doing something so, well, unusual. He was caressing his thighs like he did before - just in a much more intimate way.

MiA leaned back against him with a purr, and Yo-ka thrust faster, harder, rubbing himself against those sexy legs, showing MiA just how much he appreciated them.

Subaru watched in fasination as Yo-ka’s face took on a blissful expression, his hips thrusting as he pushed himself in and out of the canyon created by his lover’s legs . . .

MiA looked at Subaru, heavy-lidded. “Do you want to do it, too?” he said. “You can.”

Subaru hesistated, suddenly feeling awkward. He felt the bottle of lube being pressed into his hand, and he decided to just imitate what Yo-ka had done. He uncapped it, pouring it onto his cock, slicking himself.

Then, MiA raised his leg, and Subaru positioned himself so he was below Yo-ka’s cock, his heart pounding, thinking this was so forbidden, so unlike anything he’d ever done - but that made it all the more exciting.

He felt the leg lower on him, and he was trapped in heat and firm flesh, those thighs completely enclosing him, holding onto him, gripping him tight. He began to move, and he opened his eyes, watching Yo-ka start to move as well, the two of them thrusting, rubbing themselves against MiA, double-fucking his thighs.

Oh, God. He and Yo-ka were both, in a way, penetrating MiA. They were both taking intimate pleasure from him - it was almost more intimate as if they were just fucking each other. He started a rhythm, hips sliding him against firm and hot flesh, strong thigh muscles clutching at him, watching Yo-ka do the same thing . . .

It was insane in the best possible way. The two men clung to their lover, both pushing their hips harder and faster, taking their pleasure from him at once, both of them moaning loudly - and MiA moaned as well, murmuring, “So good, oh, yes, both of you . . .”

MiA found himelf enveloped in male heat, in two men pressing against him and the sensation of two hard cocks rubbing over his flesh from either side, their bodies trembling and sweating, the scent of both filling his senses. . .

The two men slowed down, however, and MiA lifted his leg, letting them off this most thrilling of thrill rides. They knew if they kept going, both of them would come, and none of them were ready to end this yet.

MiA just lay there panting for a moment, keenly feeling the loss of that heat. Then, he rolled on his back, offering up his whole both to the other two, inviting them to thank him for the wild pleasure they’d just taken.

They took him up on it. Both of his lovers bent over him, tongues running up either side of his cock, a quiet and erotic act of worship.

MiA let out a loud moan, grabbing at both men’s heads as Subaru licked slow circles around the head and Yo-ka concentrated on the base, running his tongue back and forth over the junction with his balls . . .

And then, there was a weight on the bed, and hands reaching out to touch the upturned asses of both Subaru and Yo-ka. “What did I miss?” Yuuki’s voice purred.

Yo-ka raised his head. “You can make up for lost time,” he said.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Yuuki said, his hands running along both asses, caressing them as they continued to pleasure MiA, licking up and down his shaft . . .

The two of them moved away, slowly, and Yuuki - who had quietly stripped naked as the others were otherwise engaged - lay full-length on top of MiA, kissing his lips hard, rubbing against him, cock against cock, and MiA leaned up against him, rubbing against him, thrusting . . .

While he was doing that, Yo-ka grabbed the bottle, slicked his fingers, and began to push one finger into Subaru. Subaru leaned over to give him better access, and found himself with his face pressed into Yuuki’s ass. He kissed it, nipping at it, as he felt Yo-ka press another bottle of lube into his hand. The message was clear - he was to prepare Yuuki like Yo-ka was preparing him.

Subaru had never been a top - but he knew enough about what to do from what other guys had done to him. He quickly slicked his finger and pushed it inside Yuuki as Yo-ka’s finger moved inside him, as Yuuki moved against MiA, nipping at his neck, the two men pushing their hips together, grinding their cocks against one another.

The two fingers thrust in and out to the same rhythm, Yo-ka penetrating Subaru, Subaru penetrating Yuuki, a second finger sliding in to join the first, MiA lifting his head so he could see all of this, this pile of men all interlocked, pleasuring each other, pleasuring him.

By the time the third finger slid into both men, everyone was moaning and panting, Subaru thrusting his hips backward against Yo-ka, Yuuki thrusting backward against Subaru’s fingers, then forward against MiA’s cock, lost in a flood of sensation that enveloped him from both ends. He was making up for lost time, all right.

Yo-ka slid out of Subaru, and Subaru slid out of Yuuki, all four men pulling themselves up, the men who’d been doing the finger-fucking wiping the digits off with baby wipes. Yo-ka opened the nighttable drawer, pulling out two condoms, handing one to MiA. They put them on and slicked themselves quickly as Subaru and Yuuki kissed, reaching down to stroke each other’s cocks as their tongues caressed each other.

The two ukes faced each other, on their hands and knees, Yo-ka kneeling behind Yuuki, MiA behind Subaru. They took their respective bottles of lube and poured them into both clefts . . .

They began to penetrate at the same time, the two semes watching each other as they moved, the two ukes clinging to one another, knowing that they were both feeling the same thing, the same sensation of being stretched and filled.

After a pause, Yo-ka and MiA started to thrust, slowly, pushing in and out to the same rhythm, keeping their eyes on each other . . .then looking down at the men who were receiving them, still clinging to one another, moaning softly.

“Oh, God,” Subaru groaned, lifting his head, looking up at Yo-ka pushing into Yuuki, the expressions of bliss on both their faces, turning his head to see MiA thrusting into him. It was like they were all taking him, all possessing him at once.

Yo-ka and MiA sped up, thrusting into the other two men harder, faster, and all of them started to moan louder, the two ukes pushing back against the welcome invasions, four sets of hips now moving in tandem like parts of a well-oiled machine, all keeping their eyes open as much as they could.

They were a chain of heated, beautiful male flesh now, the semes thrusting hard, the ukes moving sharply back against them, all of their bodies flushed and shining with sweat, the air filling with the sounds of pleasure, groans and panting . . .

MiA and Yo-ka both reached around the other men’s bodies, grabbing their cocks, stroking in time to their thrusting, and Yuuki and Subaru began to cry out, trembling . . .it was Subaru, overwhelmed with pleasure, who nearly screamed first, his whole body arching backward as his come poured over MiA’s hand . . .Yo-ka letting out a keening yell next, plunging deep into Yuuki’s ass as he released, his hand still moving, driving Yuuki toward the same peak.

MiA came after him, plunging himself deep into Subaru, and Yuuki was mere seconds later, his orgasmic cry peaking just as MiA’s was starting to fade. The four of them collapsed to the bed, a dazed heap, kissing and touching each other as much as they could, then snuggling into a big pile.

Finally, Yuuki spoke. “I think we gave you ideas,” he said.

Ideas? Yo-ka’s brain was a white blank slate. The last thing in the world he was thinking of was writing ideas. He raised his head, slowly. “That’s for later,” he said.

Subaru was sandwiched between Yo-ka and MiA, half-asleep. He was just so glad they’d done this off-camera - if he’d had his first time in a threesome - well, this turned into a foursome - while shooting, he wouldn’t have been able to give a video-worthy performance. He’d have been too overwhelmed.

MiA raised his head and looked at Yo-ka. “You’re even hotter than I thought you’d be,” he said. “When you do start writing, can you do a scene for just you and me?”

“Oh, hell, yeah,” Yo-ka said, and they both laughed.

Yo-ka lay back down and closed his eyes, snuggling back into the pile again. He was just glad for the help his friends had given him - threesome-turned-foursome aside, they really had given him ideas to jump-start his imagination. He’d be able to do his vignette - and eventually, his script for Byou.

Only in porn could one lover benefit from a tryst with three others.

* * *

Yo-ka looked down at his computer, feeling happy and satisfied. It was done - and the process hadn’t been as long and painful as he’d thought.

The “start small” approach had worked like a charm. He’d gotten through the vignette from beginning to end - and he wrote it with himself, MiA and Subaru in mind for the three roles. Now, he was going to send it to Jin for feedback - which meant that Byou would inevitably hear about it.

He wanted to tell his lover about his new career development himself, though. He picked up the phone and hit speed dial.

“Hi,” he said. “Are you doing anything?”

“Does folding laundry count as anything?”

“It does in a not-good way,” Yo-ka said. “Listen, can you meet me at Starbucks in 15 minutes or so? I have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Sure. I’ll be more than ready to get away by then.”

Yo-ka was humming happily to himself as he headed downstairs. After he got suggestions from Jin, and made the changes, he was going to submit the script to Uruha. Maybe the director would want to do a spotlight video for Subaru or something, and he could use it in that. Or maybe they could film it as an extra to be used on a DVD.

When he entered Starbucks, Byou was already there. “So what’s up?” he said.

“I have news,” Yo-ka said. “Hold on, I’ll get our drinks and be right back.”

The barrista seemed to take years making the things. Or maybe it was just that Yo-ka was so eager to get the word out. Finally, he was able to bring them back to the table, where Yo-ka looked up from his phone.

“Okay,” he said. “What is it?”

Yo-ka handed him his cup. “Well, I’ve taken up a new skill.”

“Is it something involving those toys you two have in that bedroom?”

“Not that kind of skill. No . . .” A huge smile crossed his face. “I’ve taken up screenwriting.”

“You have?” Byou looked at him quizzically. “What did you write?”

“So far, just a vignette for Subaru and Yo-ka - as practice.” He decided not to tell him they’d practiced the threesome as well, even though Byou was far from the jealous type. No, he’d be more likely to ask them if they got video. “But eventually, I want to write a screenplay for you.”

“For me?” Byou put his drink down.

Yo-ka nodded.

“Why?”

“I want to give you the star vehicle you deserve. I’ve got ideas, Byou. Now that I’m over my inital script? It’s coming much easier now. I’m going to develop a screenplay that’s perfect for you.”

Byou suddenly looked stunned. “You really learned how to write scripts - for me?”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to for awhile. But I want to put what I’m learning to work for you.”

“I can’t believe it,” Byou said. “You’re actually going to write me a starring vehicle?” His face clearly reflected a head that was spinning around in the clouds.

“Yes,” Yo-ka said.

“Well, then, you’d better write a part for yourself in as well,” Byou said. “Preferably as my leading man so I can do you hard.”

A big smile spread across Yo-ka’s face. “You’d better believe I’m doing that.”

Byou squeezed Yo-ka’s hand. “You’re a man of many talents, you know?”

“Hey, at least I’m trying,” Yo-ka said.

“Maybe you could write a scene for this video where we’re with another guy?”

Yo-ka took a deep breath, remembering the night before, the feel of male flesh pressed all over him, the wildness of the double thigh-fucking, the way Subaru had moaned when experiencing plural pleasure for the first time . . .

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he said. “That’s a given.”

“A custom-made star vehicle,” Byou said. “Fuck, that’s amazing. That means you really believe in me, you know.”

“I always have,” Yo-ka said, softly. “Ever since I’ve met you - you’ve been more than a co-star and a hot fuck.”

“I like to think I live up to the hot fuck part, though,” Byou said.

“Of course you do,” Yo-ka said rolling his straw wrapper into a ball and throwing it at Byou, laughing.

“Well, so do you,” Byou said, doing the same with his own wrapper - and making them both burst into loud laughter.

Yo-ka was suddenly very glad he’d started on this new venture. Byou was worth learning a new skill for. He’d work hard on polishing his writing, using any feedback he got from Jin and Uruha, until he was ready to do that star vehicle.

And he had to admit, working out the ideas for his first writing attempt with MiA and Subaru, and later Yuuki, hadn’t exactly been an ordeal. This was the kind of writing education he could live with.

And maybe, a bit later, he could share some of it with Byou, too.

AFTERNOTE: So now we know Yo-ka is looking to join the ranks of the PSC writers. But is he the only one? Or is it a case of, as Yoda said, “There is another?” Stay tuned!  



End file.
